


say something

by helsinkibaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Charlie comes clean with Caitlin but it turns out he's not the only one with a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter/any, Charlie Weasley/any, surprisingly calm about all this  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/733918.html?thread=97063902#t97063902

"I must say..." Charlie ran a hand over his hair, knowing he should be relieved but feeling instead like the other shoe was about to drop. "You're surprisingly calm about all this." 

Caitlin nodded. "You mean because we've been dating for six months and you've just told me you're a wizard who trains dragons for a living." 

"Breeds," he corrected her and she blinked. "I breed dragons." She blinked again and he held up a hand, wondering when he'd turned into Ron. "Not the point. Sorry." 

A funny smile played around her lips. "You keep this from me for six months and that's what you say sorry for?" 

Charlie braced himself for the explosion that was surely imminent. "Look, it's not exactly something you can just drop into the conversation, is it? I mean, Cisco hated me from the start, if I heard one more comment about your predilection for Englishmen..." He forced himself to stop there; he didn't think she actually wanted an explanation of the "Muffliato" charm, much less a demonstration. 

That funny smile stayed in place, albeit with a little twitch around the edges. "I understand." 

He was about to launch into another explanation about the Muggle Secrecy Act when her words registered. "You do?" 

Caitlin nodded. "I do." She gave a tight little smile as she undid one of her ever-present bracelets from around her wrist. "I really do."

Any further words Charlie might have wanted to say died on his lips as she raised her left hand, held it in the air, palm up, between them. As he watched, clouds of cold air began to rise from her skin, her eyes going from warm brown to a brilliant white. 

He stared at her for a full five seconds - yes, he counted - until she clenched her fist and the frost disappeared and her eyes were their normal colour again. 

After a dreadful silence, she spoke first. 

"Say something?" 

In truth, she was taking his news rather better than he was taking hers because all he could say was, "Merlin's beard." 

Caitlin bit her lip. "Is that good?" 

Charlie laughed, a tad on the hysterical side, and he clamped his lips shut immediately. "I don't know, love," he told her and he didn't miss how her face fell. Impulsively, he grabbed her hand, not caring how cold it was. "But I reckon I'm about to find out."


End file.
